Nothing can go wrong
by Ella Meadows
Summary: Max is sent off to school in Salt Lake City, Utah... ooooo scary... but something bad happens, and once again sends the members of the Flock's live spinning or flying out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I will admit this is a rather strange story, it started as a dream that later built itslef to have a real plot with real charecters and so on, in my head.**

**This is a very long chapter and I apologize for that, I had a long time to write it and no time to seperate it into different chapters so for that I apoligize.**

**There is a little language in this, simply because... well Max has a fowl mouth(pun intended), so excuse that too, please and thank you.**

**Also the name "Ella Meadows" is simply a pen name, not my real name at all.**

* * *

_"The major difference between a thing that might go wrong and a thing that cannot possibly go wrong is that when a thing that cannot possibly go wrong goes wrong it usually turns out to be impossible to get at or repair."_  
- Douglas Adams

Max's POV

"Mom?" I asked tentatively, my heart rushing. The blood was pumping so fast through my veins that it felt like liquid fire, and I was hyperventilating. I'm part bird I just don't do that.

"Yeah Max?" she said. Keeping her hands gripping the steering wheel of the prius so hard I thought it would break. I loved this car. It was great for sneaking up on people and just scaring the crap out of them when we honked the wimpy little horn. Note to self, ask Iggy to build a new horn for this car.

"Do I have to go to this?" I asked. Ella had dolled me up for this dance. By what I had heard from the kids at school, dances are "social events" where you cram about 400 or so sweaty teens into a gym and have them jump up and down. Fun.

"Yes Max, you do have to go." She said, her grip was loosening on the steering wheel. "It'll be fun."

_Damn_. Was all I could think.

_You can slow dance with Fang._ "Mom, Angel is in the back of the car."

"Oh, ummm Angel honey? It's illegal to not have a seatbelt on in this state." Yeah we were in the lovely state of Utah. The air in Salt Lake City is awful at best and the air is so dry. And the snow, don't even get me started on the snow. I just may hate it as much as my friend Megan does, but even she finds joy out of the first snow fall of the year.

"Oh, sorry. Oooooo, look at the snow." Angel said pressing her nose to the window. You would think that she would be sick of it after being in Antarctica, but noooo snowflakes the size of lifesavers just always caught her attention. "Max, can we make snowmen tomorrow?" she said pulling away from the window, there was a snow Angel nose print. A big ugly grease mark on the window.

Now some of you might be wondering what's going on here. Well Jeb sent us to Salt Lake to lay low because well, because "Nothing bad happens in Utah." A lot of bad happens here, but Jeb found us a nice house in a good neighborhood with a good school, he even gave my mom a prius. We all agreed to go to school for one semester, and enjoy being a normal kid for those long five months.

"Angel, the snow doesn't stick together here, you can't make snowmen, unless the humidity goes up… but that's unlikely, you can go snowshoeing." Said Megan, she was a Salt Lake native, born and raised here.

Megan, my friend, was sitting next to me. She had managed to straighten her long dark brown hair. She had the build of a dancer, you know long legs, long arms, and lean muscle. I could guess that she was pretty. You know how Iggy can see only if he's snow blinded? Well yeah he caught a glimpse of her a little while ago and hasn't shut up about it since. Megan is patient and gentle, and well she loves my flock like her own, so she spends practically every spare moment with them. Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot and she bakes good cookies, but it'll be hard when we have to leave to go, you know to like save the world.

One of these days I'm going to have to tell her what's up with us. You know the wings the hollow bones everything. That's going to be the tough thing to do.

The first slow song was a nightmare, Fang asked me do dance. Neither of us knew how to, so we had to ask Megan, because cell phones weren't allowed so I couldn't call Ella.

"You put your hands on his shoulders… or around his neck if you want to be closer, Max." Iggy had asked her to dance and they were swaying lightly to the beat. Left, right, left, right, left, right. He looked so happy. "Then Fang, you put your hands on her hips and ta dah you're dancing!" She had to scream over the music, and the chatter of other kids.

"Don't you think we should tell her?" Fang said, leaning his head in close to mine. A teacher gave him the eye and he pulled back just an inch.

"No."

"Why?"

"What if she's working for… well whoever is after us now?"

"What if she isn't. She loves us like she's one of the flock Max. Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine." I huffed.

* * *

Fangs's POV

"Whenever you see Max do you get this fluttery feeling in your gut, Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Uhhh, kind of." I said. "Why?"

"Ummm, there's just this girl…"

"Let me guess, Megan?" I said. Iggy didn't stop talking about her… ever. I wasn't like that with Max, but then again, we're different people.

"Yeah." He said dreamily, his sightless eyes drifted up to the full moon.

"Ig, we won't be here forever. Don't get too attached." I said.

"I… she… maybe…"

"Ig, please. Unless for some reason it turns out she's like us, forget about her."

"but."

"If you want to tell her it goes through Max, and right now she doesn't want to."

* * *

Megan's POV

I smiled. I was kind of quiet, but I can be chatty if I want to be.

"Megan?" Max said, her voice was hushed.

"Hmmm?"

"I got to… I need to… can I tell you… aww forget it." Strangely enough she did this quite often.

"Max, I trust you, can you trust me?" I said.

"Do you want to hurt me or the flock?" her voice was stone cold, quite frankly it scared me. It reminded me of some battle worn soldier suspecting an enemy.

"What… Max I would never… FLOCK?!" flock is for a group of birds is there the possibility of them being… oh forget it.

"Crap, I've blown it now."  
"Blown what? Max I don't like secrets… at all. Tell me please." I don't like secrets I don't really like people who feel like they have to hide something… people like me.

* * *

Max's POV

"What if you're… what if I…" I said

"_What if Max, what if doesn't get you anywhere!"_ both Megan and the voice said in unison. "What if I'm some alien, what if you're a mutant?" How did she know?

"You…"

"Max, first Iggy has some weird feathery feeling mass on his back and Angel can't weigh more than 30 pounds and I know you're not anorexic, then you start using the word flock instead of family. Max what's going on, because if you don't tell me, so help me God, but I will figure it out." She said, she was hurt I could tell, she was hurt and scared. And was trying to cover it up by being mad.

"Megan, I" I started. "Megan we're… Megan, We're part bird."

* * *

Iggy's POV

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I heard someone scream, the person was scared.

"I… Megan… you don't understand." Max said, she seemed hurt.

"You don't know that!" I heard Megan scream, she sure was loud, then I heard sobbing. "Why don't you trust me?!"

"Megan, you could be… you could have been… you could have hurt…"

"I thought I knew you! I thought… I don't get it." I heard another sob. "Why does this always happen to me!"

* * *

Angel's POV

I was perched just outside the window where Megan and Max were having their screaming match.

I not only heard every word but also their thoughts. Max was swearing like a sailor, I tried to block out the swear words and this is what I got _**** I didn't ****** tell her, God damn it!!! I'm such an *** ****!!!_ Max swears a lot. Megan was thinking more stuff like this _I can't believe… Yeah you can Megan, stuff like this always happens. Remember, you've had all kinds of mutants for friends remember those other bird kids?... Yeah I do, I gave them bacon and they flew off!_ Does she have a voice in her head too? No it all sounded like the same voice to me.

_That sure was some colorful language, Max._ I said to Max.

"Angel, so help me have you heard this whole thing?"

_Yeah._

"Angel is here? Angel, sweetie, where are you?"

_I'm right here._

"Holy… what was that?!"

"Oh yeah." Max said, her voice was just dripping with sarcasm like it does. "Angel can read minds and is telepathic."

* * *

Max's POV

"Oh my Go-" the window shattered. Angel screamed then Megan screamed then I felt a small pinch on my shoulder and was feeling drowsy. _Awwww sh_ then I was out.

* * *

Total's POV

Max hit the ground with a loud thud. I tried to stay as close to the wall as was physically possible for a talking dog with wings.

That Megan girl was out cold and under the arm of one of those ninja things, as compared to my superior knowledge these things were as dumb as rocks. There really was nothing I could do to save her, I'm just a dog, and with Angel and Max out, well I was useless. So silently I hoped that she would stay alive long enough for us to find her.

They loaded her into a helicopter and flew off. "This is bad." I said. "This is really bad."

* * *

Ella's POV

My cell was ringing I looked at the number. _This is so weird, why is Megan calling me?_ "Hello? Megan, what's wrong. Is Max okay?"

"Ella, it is Max." Max said coldly, but she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Max what's wrong, you and Megan get in a fight?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason I stole her cell phone." Max said, I could hear her crying. "They took her, she's gone, Ella." Her voice cracked. "Angel's out cold and Total just told me what happened."

"Max calm down." I said, I think I said that more or less to calm myself down. "Everything will turn out okay."

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "If okay means that Megan's dead."

Megan's POV

"We got the one known as Maximum Ride." Said one of the ninja's in a metallic monotone.

I tried to stifle a laugh. My eyes fluttered open revealing my blue eyes versus Max's brown. "Excuse me, but I'm not Max, actually, my name's Megan."

"You idiot!" said a man with a thick German accent. "Max is ze vone vith ze vings! Zis vone as no vings!" He slapped the robot. "Although zis vone vill be excellent for ze things I vanted to try, no?" he said turning to a blond haired woman.

"Yes, she will be an excellent test subject."

* * *

Gasman's POV

"Megan is gone?" Iggy said, clarifying what he had just heard.

"Yeah, she's gone." Max said.

Iggy looked shocked. "It's okay Ig, we'll get her no problem." I said. "I have a plan that just can't go wrong."

_Knock on wood._ Angel said, lightly knocking on a tree nearby. For some reason she had become like that lately, you know, right shoe on before left stuff like that. _You never know what could go wrong._

"Here's what we'll do." I said as strongly and confidently as Max ever had, who was sitting quietly in the corner looking at Fang, it seemed to me like they were communicating in some secret language that consisted of eyebrow rising and nodding, very confusing.

* * *

**End note:**

**As soon as I have reviews, I will update. I do write fast and love to do so, if you like it tell me wich you** **prefer, very long chapters like this one, or short ones, both will have about the same update time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thank you StephanieZorander for reviewing, yeah I know that this was fast and all but... this is just how fast I can go when I like something... I took your comment and decided to tell you exactally how long Max knew Megan before telling her their secret. I hope that makes you happy.**

**With Love, Ella Meadows**

* * *

Max's POV

It took me about 6 months to tell Megan what was up with us, you know the 98% human and 2% bird thing. It took me 6 months and it blew up in my face like things do. I had in fact put her in danger and she had been kidnapped, kidnapped by a bunch of crazies that are out to get me… well my flock but you get the point.

"Gazzy, do you… you think this will work." I said.

"Yeah." Gazzy's plan consisted of explosives and moves that he had seen in the movies with Megan's little brother. It involved a lot of explosives, and when you have Gazzy+ explosives+ Iggy+ angry flock- parental supervision+ plenty of food black powder and MythBusters episodes all under our wings… well that equals BIG BOOM!!! And hopefully a successful mission, but that part sometimes doesn't always happen.

"Ig, you okay?" I asked.

"No."

"We'll fix this, I promise." Fang said.

"Yeah, we'll fix this." Gazzy joined.

_Max, why don't you think this will work?_ Angel asked, clearly not wanting everyone to hear that. _Because, I just know something's going to go wrong._

Total's POV

I kissed(well technically licked but you get the point) Akila goodbye, after all this was a mission, and a long one at that, very dangerous one. "Good bye my sweet heart." I said. "I will see you soon."

* * *

Megan's POV

"Zis vill only urt a little bit." Said that German guy.

"Owwwww, what the HELL!!!"

"Oh, I lied." He said giggling. I started to feel drowsy. "Do you ave any medical conditions?"

"Allergies." I yawned "Asthma." My eyelids drooped. "That's all."

"She is perfect." Said the German man.

"Perfect." Echoed the blond woman. "Just perfect." she purred.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Fang was blogging on his laptop, telling his fans the flocks situation.

_Hey, this is Fang, remember Megan… well she was kidnapped if you see her. Which I doubt you will contact me ASAP! Or Iggy will kill us all._

Max was sitting with Angel in her lap stroking her hair. "Everything will be alright." She cooed to herself as much as to Angel. "Everything will turn out fine."

Nudge was talking to Iggy, who was growing annoyed with her. "Who do you think took her? Why do you think they did it? Do you think they meant to take Max? Iggy why do you like her so much? Iggy I think Gazzy's plan was great don't you? I mean he's like what eight and he came up with a better plan then I ever could and I'm like… I'm like 11 can you believe it? Gazzy is so smart. I miss Megan don't you? I miss her cookies, mmmm oatmeal raisin cookies. I never knew fruit could taste so good in cookies did you?" She paused to take a breath, because of her bird lungs she didn't have to do that very much.

"Just be quiet Nudge." Iggy said. "Let me think." His eyes didn't meet hers, but rather the air about three inches above her head.

"Sorry."

Nudge's POV

Iggy was acting weird, and I mean weird. He wasn't toying with explosives nothing, and it was starting to scare me.

"Angel, what was Megan thinking right before they… well she… well you know what happened."

"Well she was thinking about some other birdkids like us."

"Do you think…?"

"Think that they were the other birdkids from the institute? Yeah, unless you found her and asked her for bacon."

"I didn't do that!"

"Well then it was."

Megan's POV

I woke up, I felt some mass on my back "Oh my God! What if I have cancer." Almost knowing of my claustrophobia they had put me in a room where there were windows, although the lack of color was starting to irk me.

I looked at it, it was dark outside so I could see my reflection in the window I lifted off my shirt, looking at the back. "That's odd." I said pushing my fingers through the vertical slits, why are those there? "What are these for?"

I turned around slowly inch by inch as not to fall over because I was so dizzy, I think that German dude drugged me up so he could to those tests he wanted so much.

At first I saw feathers, they were blue like a blue jay's or a parakeet's and when I rolled my shoulders they unfurled to be about fifteen feet across. "Oh my God." I uttered under my breath. "I have wings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Okay, thank you again for reviewing here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Fang's POV

"Max are you okay?" She'd been distant lately, not bossy, nothing. Just huddled in a corner(well technically tree branch) saying to herself "It'll be okay, it always is."

She paused(long enough for me to fade into the tree below… yeah I can do that). "I think I am." She said. "Move so I can see you, Fang."

I blinked, that's enough. "Yeah."

"Do you… I don't… You really think that this will work?" She paused "you know… Gazzy's plan… I just don't know if it will."

"Max…" I trailed off not knowing exactly what I was thinking to words, but she knew all the same.

* * *

Megan's POV

"Can I write one letter?"

"Just one?" said the blond woman. I had found out that she sent the flock to school for the first time.

"Yeah, just one." I said.

"Fine." She said handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Flock,_

_How are you? You know what? Scrach that._

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Forget I said that._

_Guess what?... I have wings too now. Forget I said that too._

_Tell my mom that I'm dead okay? Scrach that too!_

_Save me from the psycho people now!!! They put wings on me and hollowed out my bones!!! Should I have told you that? forget it._

_I'm dead now, forget about me forever. You can do that, but forget it._

_Max, I need your help(despite the fact that I hate asking), there really are people with white coats and they're scary!!! A lady named Anne(I believe you know her because of something a little while ago) gave me paper and a pen so I could write you this letter. It's addressed to Ella, Ella if you're reading this give it to Max ASAP!!!_

_Fang, Max is freaking out right? Yeah she is don't lie, tell her if I die, I die and it doesn't matter._

_Iggy, I send you my best wishes, you are one of my best friends._

_With love,_

_Megan_

_PS By the time you get this I might already be dead. No, don't think that!_

_Be safe._

* * *

Ella's POV

"Ella mail!" my mom yelled at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

There was a letter addressed to me.

Ms. Ella Martinez

1100 East 800 South

Salt Lake City Utah, 84102

It was Megan's handwriting. I opened it and it read "Dear flock" it occurred to me right then and there that this was for the flock and Megan was using me as a cover… what a smart girl.

I quickly took a picture of it and sent it to Fang.

* * *

Fang's POV

I opened my email account to see if there were any sightings of Megan.

_Urgent Message from: Ella Martinez_. Was what popped up on my screen. I read what she had written.

_Fang, I got a message addressing you and the flock from Megan, read it immediately, she could be dead!!!_ There was a picture of a letter in Megan's handwriting.

I read the note to myself, then told everyone to listen.

"Dear Flock, Max, I need your help(despite the fact that I hate asking), there really are people with white coats and they're scary!!! A lady named Anne(I believe you know her because of something a little while ago) gave me paper and a pen so I could write you this letter. It's addressed to Ella, Ella if you're reading this give it to Max ASAP!!!

"Fang, Max is freaking out right? Yeah she is don't lie, tell her if I die, I die and it doesn't matter.

"Iggy, I send you my best wishes, you are one of my best friends.

"With love,

"Megan

"PS" I said taking a deep breath skipping over the crossed part where it said she might be dead "Be safe."

"Is she okay?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know."

"She's alive!!!" Gazzy said. He was happy. Iggy stood in shock. Then everyone cleared out except for Max, who was hovering over my shoulder.

"She has wings too." She said "I can't believe it."

"She knows Anne." I said.

"She wants us to tell her mom she's dead."

"She wanted us to forget about her."

"She needs help." Max said, she was back to herself again, she seemed confident to the point where she was almost cocky "Besides, I've been sitting on my butt for about 6 months, I need the exercise."

* * *

Gazzy's POV

Megan hadn't said weather she was at the school, in Germany, or at the institute, but I had a hunch that she was at the school.

"Fang," I said "What if it doesn't work?" Fang was quiet off in his own world. I took it as it will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Okay… I think there were some questions, one of them being "Does Megan like Iggy?" the answer is(drum roll please)… I don't know.**

* * *

Max's POV

_She's in California._ The voice said.

_Hey you're back… how do you know that?_ I asked no answer… _Oh yeah, I forgot you're like God._

_I am not a spiritual being._ The voice said, was that anger I detected in his… it's voice? Yes!!!

Well we were camping out at this waterfall down in southern Utah. It's lower calf somithin' or other. It's really pretty for a desert. There's all this red rock and it makes you feel like you're on Mars.

Angel was swimming, and not surfacing like usual. I can do that but it freaks me out just a little bit.

"Max," Nudge said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think Angel can get" Fang looked incredible in the moonlight "She'll be like throwing up and" Iggy looks so sad, I haven't seen any explosives in his hands the last couple of days I'm really worried. "Max that movie about robots comes out on Friday" Gazzy looks like he's having fun, but he looks worried "the last time I went to the movies I went with that kid in your class, you know him, his little brother, he doesn't talk much" I miss my mom and Ella, that's the first time I have ever thought that "Max isn't that sad?"

"What's sad?"

"Were you even listening?"

"No?"

* * *

Alice's POV

"Do you remember those kids who let us go?" John said.

"Yeah, they had wings like us." I said, I remembered them, they looked strong and happy that they were together, and that one girl with the brown hair and brown eyes looked really worried about something.

"Do you remember the girl we got bacon out of?"

"Yeah, she taught us to read and write too."

Calli sat bolt upright in her bed… well pile of leaves I guess. She was breathing heavy, clearly trying to bottle up a scream "are you okay?" I asked. I crawled over to stroke her hair and get her to calm down.

"She's… she's…. she's"

"She's what?"

"That girl… she's in trouble." Calli's a physic.

"What girl?"

"The one we got bacon out of."

"Oh."

"There's someone near."

"Who?"

"Actually there's like 6 someones and a dog."

"Really?"

"And they're like us."

* * *

Iggy's POV

I heard someone take off. I sat up wishing I could see, I **HATE** being blind.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah." Max said doing an almost silent head count. "Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel… where's Total?... oh right there. Why Ig?"

"I heard someone… something take off. It wasn't an owl either. It was big like us."

Fang's POV

The first thing that flashed though my mind was _OH MY GOD MEGAN!!!_ But that wasn't possible.

"Iggy what is it?" I was blogging and just so happened to notice them talking.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

* * *

Megan's POV

I walked into my… well dog crate. They took away my room… damn it.

My arms were burned and I had a scrape on my leg that was bleeding profusely. I touched it, I rubbed it just a little. I took my hand off.

"Holy… oh my… HOLY JESUS!!!" it not only wasn't bleeding but completely gone, as I said… "HOLY JESUS!!!"

I lightly placed my hand on a bruise on my arm, wincing just a little bit. A second latter it had faded to a dull yellow and then to my normal skin color "Holy Jesus." I said again. "Hey! Hey you!!!"

"WHAAA?" said a kid in the crate next to mine. He was blind like Iggy.

"Scooch your crate as close to mine as you can!" I said.

"Okay." He said sliding his crate noisily across the floor. He was only eight and I felt bad for him.

"That'll do." I said. I reached out "Close your eyes kid." I said he did that and I touched his eyes. I held my hand there for about a minute. "Can you see?"

"Yeah." He said touching his eyes. "Thanks."

"You were a guinea pig."

* * *

Calli's POV

I saw her, she was healing things now. That must have been her power thing. I can see the future or something that's going on that's really big. Alice can see through walls and John can… John can do anything really, he can kill things with one touch or bring them back to life, he can run at speeds that are inhuman the list goes on and on.

"Come on!"Alice said. She had taken off already. "I want to see who it is!" Alice was our leader she was about 10, I was about 6 and John was about 8.

We flew for a few minutes before we saw them. The ones who let us out.

"Land right now." Alice said. "We can trust them."

* * *

Angel's POV

I surfaced, there weren't any fish here so it wasn't very fun.

I cocked my head to the side. I heard voices, and the flapping wings and then a landing.

"Helloooooooo?" Called a girl about my age, only she looked kind of like Max.

"Shhhh Calli." An older one with long blond hair said. Then there was a boy, about Gazzy's age only he looked just like a miniature Fang and just as quiet… maybe they were brothers.

Max got to her feet and walked closer to them. "Who are you?" she said.

"We're like you, wings and all. I'm Alice, this is John." She said gesturing to the Fang look alike. Max was thinking how much he looked like him when he was that age and so was Fang. "And this is Calli." She said gesturing to the little one with brown hair. "This is my flock." She said.

"I'm Max, that's Fang," Max said pointing to Fang "Iggy, Nudge," Nudge waved frantically "Gazzy, and Angel." Max said. "They make up **my** flock."

"So, we'll be off."

"Wait!" I said "We need your help!"

"Oh do you?" Alice said. Calli smiled at me.

"Yeah. We do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reviewing!!! And there is a little language in this chapter sorry for that.**

* * *

Max's POV

"Angel what were you thinking!" I screamed.

"I wasn't okay?!" She sounded upset, maybe I should lay off her.

"Think before you act, Angel, think!" nope.

"They can be helpful, look that John kid, the one who looks like Fang, well he can kill things, bring them back to life and stuff. Calli can see the future and Alice can see though walls. Don't you think that's helpful at all?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what Max?"

"Okay."

Alice walked over and plopped down next to me. "So, who's in charge now?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Well let me see… I'm what 4, 5 years older than you, and my flock is more than twice the size of yours and I've been leading them since I was your age!"

"Okay."

"Weren't there more of you guys when I let you go?"

"Yeah… some of us got… well…"

"YOU LET YOUR OWN FLOCK DIE?!"

"I didn't really let them… the erasers they… they ummm…"

"I get it." I said feeling for the girl "But you should always be the one to be the first to go, not your flock, you."

"Look they went for the younger weaker ones. Calli over there, look at that scar on her face! Some lopsided eraser did that to her... he got the rest of my flock."

My mind immediately flicked to my half brother Ari, who was turned into an eraser when his dad… I mean our dad ran off with us. My mind then went to Megan who was suffering the same fate because of me. "Look, Alice right? You can't let that be an excuse, your flock is your family and if anything happens to them you're at fault."

"I know."

"One more thing kid."

"What?"

"You need to… you can't get to close to anyone outside your flock got that?"

"Why?"

"Because when they get hurt, kidnapped, tortured, killed, betray you, hurt you, or try to kill you it's going to hurt a hell of a lot more than if you weren't close to them."

"And you don't think I know this?"

"I do think you know this but I'm telling you anyway."

* * *

Nudge's POV

We flew until we reached California, we were almost there when Max and Alice started to freak out. They got all nervous and shaky. And so did Angel, maybe she could hear the brains of a stick.

* * *

Megan's POV

The kid in the crate next to me died the next night. "God damn it. I liked that kid." I said. What I saw scared me even more, the fact that he had one bullet wound on his temple and another where his heart should be. That filled me with a newfound rage that was just bubbling to get out. So when they took me out of my crate, boy oh boy, were they in for it.

I waited, every muscle in my body was ready to spring, I was so hyperaware that I could feel the electricity purging though my body!

"Come on out." Said whitecoat, she was pretty and friendly but I was too mad to spare her life.

I sprang on her and submitted a fatal blow to her nose, you know where the bone goes into the brain killing instantly "Oh God, I am going to Hell aren't I?" I said. While being swarmed by whitecoats. "Forgive me please." I uttered under my breath as I killed every last one of them. And flew off.

* * *

John's POV

We walked into the deathly quiet "School" as Max called it. I could smell death in the air. We walked into a room full of dead whitecoats, and one kid about my age dead in his crate.

I touched one guy "Where is the girl?" I snarled.

"Who are you? What happened?"

"You don't need to know who I am and you are dead." I said "What direction did that girl go?"

"John." Alice said. "Be nice." She ruffled my hair a bit "Where did the girl with the long brown hair go?"

"Oh the experiment… she flew off I think."

"Kill him, John we're done now."

"Go to Hell." I snarled at him, taking the life right back out of him.

* * *

Max's POV

"That's some colorful language." I said to John, he reminded me so much of Fang… only this kid really was an angel of death. "Lay off the cuss words until you're like… I don't know 11?"

"Can I swear Max?" Nudge asked.

"No."

We were no longer in the bloody mess Megan had made, we were looking for her now, and John had… well let's just say that he has a mouth more fowl (pun intended) than mine… and that is really hard to beat.

"You think you'll find her?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, but if she's in flying condition, and strong enough to beat off all of those whitecoats like that, I think she's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

Megan's POV

I looked behind me. They were following me. Crap.

* * *

Alice's POV

"I see her! I see her!"

"Really?" Max's whole flock plus Calli asked.

"Yeah I can, Max didn't you say you can fly at super speeds?"

"Yeah."

"Well go about 10 miles East bound, and you'll get her."

* * *

Max's POV

I zoomed up to where Alice said she was and Megan was right there trying to go faster than she was.

Megan looked amazing, her wings were pale blue, and with her porcelain colored skin she looked just like an angel. Now I finally saw what Ig had seen so long ago in her. "Megan wait!"

"What?!" She said.

"We need to land, we have to talk."

"Sounds good."

We landed, she did not look good. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She had hardened, three days in the school and sweet little Megan had turned into… something… something like me. Blood was smeared across her t-shirt, and she looked like she had been crying. Dirt covered her usually clean face and her hair was oily and knotted.

The rest of my flock landed and so did Alice's. "Megan?" Iggy said. He really liked her, it was almost to the point where it's like Fang and me, except Megan thought they were just friends.

She smiled though the blood and tears and dirt caked on her face "I'm here Iggy." She said, her voice was warm and inviting, despite her appearance, I would bet she would have adopted a blind child when she got older if she could ever live a normal life ever again.

"What happened to you?" He said. I knew he hated not being able to see.

Megan stood up, straitened the feathers on her wings and walked over to Iggy. "Feel." She said taking his hand in hers and placing it on her wing.

Iggy felt up and down her wing making sure it was real. "Will you stay with the flock now?" he said.

Megan paused for a second. "No." she said. "I can't." and she took off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reviewing!!! And there is a little language in this chapter sorry for that. And please review!!! Thanks!**

* * *

Iggy's POV

Honestly I didn't know whether to cry, punch something or go after her. She had wings, gorgeous soft wings just like the rest of us.

"Max, why did she do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ig, she's probably doesn't want us to get hurt."

"But we get hurt all the time!"

"I know, remember that kid in the crate next to hers?"

"No."

"He was shot and killed… knowing Megan, she probably took him in as her own kid, like I did you all of you guys and I think she feels bad about it."

"But she knows we're strong."

"And she thinks she's stronger, the best thing to do now is just to forget about her."

* * *

Megan's POV

Okay flying is way cool, but let me put it this way… I'm afraid of heights, but not as much as being alone for the rest of my life… but that was a fear I needed to get over. My mind drifted to the flock, a group of kids a couple of scientist threw together and were trying to make it on their own.

I flew about 20 miles, but I could still see them, but I must admit the tears in my eyes were making it hard to see but there were blobs distinctly in the shape of Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Oddly enough Fang wasn't there, but then he was and then he wasn't again. But I could even make out the faces like I wasn't even like 10 feet away! Cool raptor vision!

There was one other weird feeling, and that was that I wasn't hungry, I hadn't eaten in three days and I wasn't in the mood for having anything… okay beef jerky did sound nice, that and some lemonade, but it felt like I just simply didn't need to eat like I had a big breakfast and it was lunch time now, you know that kind of empty but almost full feeling?

I decided that I would follow the flock at around this distance. Maybe I'd watch them sleep.

* * *

Fang's POV

I was working on my laptop, Ella had demanded that I send daily updates to her and her mom so they knew we were okay. Usually I left out the gory parts like Megan's mass murder.

Then I heard footsteps. I looked up and there was Megan. I might want to add that this is a week after she decided to leave, it was raining and Iggy was convinced that life was pointless.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and mouthed the words "Please, don't tell them I was here." Or at least something like that.

Her eyes flicked to my black eye… John punched me. She walked over and placed her fingers on my eye. And the bruise wasn't there after she was done.

She went around and got rid of everybody's injuries, until she got to Iggy. She laid her fingers on his eyes and held them there. Then she left.

When she was out of sight. Iggy woke up. "I heard something!" he said his eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes Ig."

"Why I can't see either way…" his eyes opened "I can see, holy, oh my…" Iggy was amazed. "Dude, what happened?"

"I can't tell you." I said.

* * *

Ella's POV

"Complications with Megan?" I said "What the hell?"

"Ella, language." Mom said.

"Sorry."

"Read on."

"Iggy can see, all of Max's scars are gone… Mom something's happening."

Alice's POV

"We did what we needed to, we're leaving now." I said.

"Alice, I'm staying." Calli said.

I gaped one of my own was ditching me for these guys, I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Megan's POV

It was raining… again. I needed shelter and well I guess I had to go in with the flock. This was going to be a disaster.

I stepped down on the rocky ledge. "Who's there?" said a booming familiar voice. It was Iggy's. Crap.

"It's just me Ig." I said.

"Who's me?" I stepped into the cave. "Megan?" his voice was soft. His now seeing eyes looked at me. "What happened to you? You look…"

"Life happened Ig. Yeah I know I look bad."

He looked at me again almost shocked as I rubbed a bruise on my arm and it disappeared. "Did you?"

"Fix your eyes? Yeah."

"I thought… that I would never… hear your voice again."

"Well you can, happy?"

"Well yeah."

"Iggy, I need you to forget me. I'm not worth your time." I said rubbing the space between my wings.

"I can't."

"You will."

"I won't."

I was frustrated "Good bye."

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Wait!" Iggy said.

"What?" Megan said curtly, clearly annoyed with Iggy's stubbornness.

"I… think I… "

"For the love of Jesus Christ our savior and his father in heaven…"

"What is up with you and Jesus?"

"Don't know." She said, her voice was ice cold "Bye."

She leaped off the ledge into the pouring rain. But what Iggy couldn't see was that she was crying through the blood, rain, and dirt caked to her face. She was crying because she knew she would never ever again get to see the flock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reviewing!!! Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

Megan's POV

Because I couldn't be with the flock anymore I decided to go home, revel the awful truth to at least my friends and the father at my church that would just be cruel not to.

I stepped into the church that I had grown so familiar with as a child. It was just around the corner from both my home… well used to be home and my school.

I lifted my eyes to the dove that was depicted to be flying over all of us. I kneeled on the kneeler and unfolded my wings when the father stepped out he gasped and fainted.

_Damn it, I've done it again._ I thought.

* * *

Alice's POV

"Why would she just leave like that… well stay like that?!"

John didn't say anything. "She's like my own kid!"

Once again, nothing from John "God… or who ever run this screwed up universe of ours, damn it why don't you talk?!" I paused for a second "Oh, I miss her so much."

Nudge's POV

"Iggy?" I said. "Iggy where are yooooooooooooou?" I said.

Iggy was officially gone. That sent the cogs in my head whirring to the point where they actually caught fire. They do that a lot though and it's actually really funny to watch the little elves try to put out the fire… yes my brain runs on cogs and elves. Don't judge me.

"Max… Max, Max, Max, Max!" I yelled that several more times "Your name is losing meaning now that I've said it so many times!"

"What Nudge?!" she said groggily, mission accomplished… I think I need to tell her something… right! "Nudge what is it?!"

"Hi… no wait… good morning… oh right IGGY IS GONE FOREVER!!!"

* * *

Iggy's POV

I was flying to get to Megan… but considering there were ninja robots coming after me that was making it hard.

I reached into my pocket. DAMN IT no explosives. Now what do I do?

I felt my vision slowly drip away. No, no, no, no, no this cannot be happening!

Then I fell, I fell for a long time before I actually fell asleep, Megan was raised at high altitudes so naturally she flew higher but that meant I fell longer.

* * *

Third Person POV

The priest was convinced that Megan was an angel sent to right the churches wrongs, and at that moment Megan's parents walked into the church resulting in her saying a very bad word. The elves that Nudge believed ran her brain were desperately trying to put out the seventh fire that day, Alice and John were flying to retrieve their precious Callie, who was having a telepathic conversation with Angel about having gills which Callie just so happened to have, and Iggy was being loaded into a truck.

All of these things were happening at the same time and none of the people mentioned knew that these things were going on excepting John, who had a gift for knowing when things go that wrong, and John had no intention of telling the already stressed Alice, or Max for that matter, about all the chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! This next chapter is short, but that doesn't mean don't review! Please if you read it review it that helps me a lot I love constructive criticism if you find something that you would like to change please tell me politely and if you like it please tell me and if you hate it please tell me reviews make for better chapters! So please do so!**

**

* * *

******

Iggy's POV

I was trapped in a tiny little cell, and with my claustrophobia starting to set in I was freaking out. Without hope of ever getting out by myself(the white coats had taken away my lock picking kit while I was out.) I was stuck to chant silently "The flock will come to the rescue, the flock will come, they will get me out of here."

A robot unlocked my cell, I would have run… well fly had they not chained me to the wall first thing when I got in here. The robot pronounced my real name a long series of numbers and letters that I even struggled to remember. "Come with me, your presence is requested." He said in a monotone.

I walked into a conference room. In there were all the old enemies of the flock, Anne, Ter Borcht, some erasers, a couple of brains on a stick, a couple of white coats that I remembered from the school… one of the very few that Megan hadn't killed, some Asian looking dude that Max called Mr. Chung or something like that, a couple of robot ninja's, the kid Max beat in an arena, Max 2.0 as well as the rest of our copied flock, that one girl who went to Antarctica with us who turned out to be a spy, and one other person, I noted that the creepy box guy wasn't there… but we killed him didn't we? Well this person was obviously the leader considering her superior looking stature and what not. This girl was so pale that her skin was almost fluorescent, it was like she had never been out in the sun. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were blood red. That's when it hit me. She was albino like a rabbit that Angel wanted so badly, this girl couldn't be any older than I was but man she was buff you could see her biceps flex and twitch, it was lean muscle not bulky at all period, and she was skinny. Almost edging on anorexic, and she was wearing a small black spaghetti strap dress, that's when I noticed the black wings sprouting out of her back just like mine or any of the flock's did, her wings were exactly the same color as her dress, she looked just like an angel of death sent to kill me and keep me as her pet. That was a very scary thought.

She pronounced my real name perfectly every last letter and number "Although, I hear you prefer to be called Iggy. Am I not correct?" she had a British accent. "Am I not correct?!" she repeated louder.

"You are correct." I said stunned at how she had no pigmentation anywhere excepting her wings.

"Now." Her voice was dripping with fake sweetness, kind of like sweetener, it tastes like real sugar for a second then you taste the chemicals in it and realize it's fake. "_Iggy_ will you and your flock join me and my team in a quest for the perfect world?"

"You'd have to ask Max." I said. I was really and truly scared of her.

"You see we tried that, but." She paused and an expression of anger flickered across her face "but we retrieved someone that was not Maximum Ride as you call her." She said taking in a deep breath "instead we ended up with your friend Megan. I believe you know her, she spoke of you. That's why we took you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." I said. I figured it was best to behave in this situation, considering I had no explosives to fire at the moment.

"Well." The fake sweetness was there again. "now that you are here, you might want to agree to our demands."

"Why?"

"Let me finish will you?!" Anger exploded from under the layer of spelda like sweetness "You see we have you friend Megan and we refuse to let her go until you meet my demands do you hear me?!"

"She escaped! I saw her just a little while ago. Before I passed out!"

"Really? How long were you out for? How long do you think you were in your drug induced coma? A day, a week? Maybe just a few hours?"

"The last one I think…"

"You were out for a month, we have you precious Megan! We know how much she means to you! You see I can do everything you and your flock can do! I know that you are infatuated with Ms. Megan, but if you do not meet our demands." She paused to calm herself. "Your precious little Megan will die. She will die because you were too stubborn to meet our demands, too set upon your own ways to think of anything that was not your way or the flocks way!" She paused once more "You have 24 hours to make up your mind, if you have not decided by then or you refuse to meet our demands, Megan will die, and you will be the one to kill her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay please, please, please review! Knowing that you read makes me feel good! So please Review or I will keep pushing this!**

* * *

One Month earlier…

Max's POV

"Nudge, let me clarify this… Iggy is gone… forever."

"Well he's gone, maybe not forever becausewe can always find him and what not and" Iggy was gone. This was bad. Really bad "I just added forever to wake you up becauseyou're kind of like a" Aw man this was bad… not Nudge's rattling on about stuff becauseshe does that "Maybe he went after Megan I heard" I wonder how the flock will take this "you know Max elves and cogs run my head and there's like a five alarm fire in my head!" Nudge and her imagination "What would your voice say?" I looked up at the ceiling "Oh… my… Jello… " Oh dear God Nudge shut up something is terribly wrong. "Alice and John are here!" Never mind she's fine "John is soooo cute don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah Nudge just keep talking I'll go take care of the situation."

* * *

Three hours later(Still Max's POV)…

"Awww crap!"

"What?!" every last member of the 2 flocks replied before they saw it too. Ninja robot things.

Yeah we kicked a little butt but… I ended up with the numbness going through my whole body and realized that I had been tranquilized and taken off to where ever they were taking me.

After Iggy's conversation…

I heard muffled screaming through the glass box I was being kept in… yeah it was pretty scary in there, but well eavesdropping is fun even if you only pick up every other word or so, no wonder Nudge does this so much it is so fun to be a fly on the wall!

"And here she is… your precious Megan!" The freaky albino girl with black wings said.

Suddenly I saw… they had hidden me behind a curtain, but I knew what was going on.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled but it probably sounded like "Baw bave bat ba we iddin se!" from outside my little box.

That's when Iggy started to laugh. "That isn't Megan…" even harder laughter "That's Max… you messed up again!"

* * *

Desdemona's POV

"What is your name anyway?!" The one called Iggy asked.

"Desdemona, it means 'of the devil' if you're wondering."

"Wi fis."

Said the one in the glass box I think she meant to say "It fits." I've heard nothing will shut her up and now I have come to believe that it's true.

"Anne?"

"Yes Desdemona."

"Escort the one called Iggy, and the one called Maximum Ride to their… to their crates." Iggy and Maximum Ride had an expression of pain across their face.

"Ursula?"

"Yes Desdemona.?"

"Never answer me with a question, and also you are dyeing my hair am I not correct?"

"Yes, black like your wings?"

"Yes, that is perfect."

"9412AC?"

"Yes Des-De-Mon-A."

"You are to be executed."

"But Des-De-Mon-A it was the brain on a stick that told me that Maximum Ride was the one called Megan."

"Fine. He is to be executed as well."

"Now those of you remaining." They all looked up "One of you bring me something to kill, and the rest of you get me something to eat, I really am famished."

* * *

One Month earlier(again only this time about an hour and a half after the fight)...

Fang's POV

"They've gotten Max, and Iggy." I said out loud "Megan is nowhere in sight and now I have to get Max and Iggy." Alice looked up at me.

"Shouldn't I lead? I mean I have more experience leading my own flock."

"Let me see… no." I said "I'm older and stronger than you Alice."

Callie looked up her eye's dazed "This is odd." She said. "They're not in California or in New York City." She paused completely confused "They're in Salt Lake City again… no more like a mountain just outside of the city, I see all the oil thingies."

"We don't know where that is!" Nudge said.

"I do." Callie said "Their at 40º 47 feet 51.65 inches North and 111º 54 feet 11.25 inches West."


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Author's note: sorry it took so long, it's an uber long chapter enjoy and REVIEW!!!

* * *

About a week after Max's and Iggy's kidnapping…

Fang's POV

Taking our time was not my most favorite option but it seemed the only way to get there, because of that fact that it was snowing really bad in Salt Lake, that made it pretty much impossible to get there by air. We also didn't have any money to get bus tickets much less call Max's family to get the money... we didn't take the time to memorize the phone number either. Megan's cell phone had them on speed dial but without a charger it kind of died and so did the battery in my computer, so email was out of the question until I found an outlet. So we were pretty much stuck in a cave in southern Arizona, and the mere mentioning of the word Arizona to Nudge made her start to drool out of a craving for the tea… okay I lied we are stuck in a cave until the weather clears up, and besides it was warm here as compared to the freezing cold of the Utah snow. Skiing was great and all but really the snow was awful and everyone agreed with Max and me about that.

My mind drifted to Max and the many times that she had managed to get kidnapped, can I even count that high? Well then I remembered that Megan just might be in Salt Lake but once again I had no method of contacting her either. So I was stuck in a cave listening to Nudge go on and on about the elves and cogs that ran her head, I had to deal with Gazzy's gas, and Alice's constant nagging and John, okay John is so much like me it creeps me out, we sit the same way, talk just as little as one another and the list just goes on and on. Callie and Angel were pretty quiet considering that Callie can read minds to so they were having some sort of conversation though thought which is really creepy because all of a sudden Callie and Angel will break out into hysterical laughter or tears.

One week later…

(Still Fang's POV)

The weather is Salt Lake still hasn't cleared up and I'm still stuck in this stupid cave with nothing to do.

About three days before Iggy's conversation with Desdemona…

(Still Fang's POV)

The weather has finally cleared up. I think my first stop in Salt Lake is going to be at our old home. Maybe we'll get some cookies out of it. Just the thought of Cookies is making me drool after weeks of rabbit.

In Salt Lake City(about three or four hours after what just happened)…

* * *

Nudge's POV

"OH MY JELLO!!! LOOK AT ALL THE SNOW!!!" I screamed finally diving into my old back yard. I landed head first into a five foot snow bank and it sent snowflakes all over the place. We stopped in a little town called Snowflake, Arizona but it had no snow! Here it's just plain awesome.

"We have a mission to complete." Fang said lowly.

I looked straight at him. "Can we have cookies and hot chocolate with marshmallows and spaghetti and watch a movie with Ella?" I said.

Fang rolled his eyes but everyone else looked up at him with a look that said "Please Fang, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

"All right but only for a little while."

* * *

Angel's POV

_I like it here, it's so warm._ Callie said.

_Wait till you meet Ella and Max's Mom!_ I said back.

_Do you have a dog?_ She said.

_Yeah, we have this border collie, it has just as much energy as Nudge._ I said.

"Would you guys have a real conversation, with words." John said.

_He's always like this… he's such a grouch_

"We can… we just like talking into each other's heads that's all." I said sweetly

* * *

3rd Person POV

About a week before all of this Megan had faked her own death, but because of the snow she had to stay with Ella, who liked her a lot.

When Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Alice, John and Callie walked in through the door Ella gasped, Megan dropped her cup of hot chocolate, and Dr. Martinez spilled her coffee. Before running off to hide Megan inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of black coffee, but John caught her eye making her blood run cold and causing her to stop dead in her tracks (although she wasn't really dead… just scared).

After Iggy's conversation…

* * *

Max's POV

"So now we both die." I said. "Iggy, what you do is you play dumb! Now she's going to kill us!"

"Sorry."

"Don't look at me like that!" We were crammed into dog crates next to each other and because of my claustrophobia I got really, really mean when I was in a tight space and I was stressed out. And Nudge will confirm this.

"Well, well, well." Said Desdemona, it echoed around the colorless sterile walls. "What do we have here? A couple of naughty, naughty birdies?"

"Hey." Iggy said.

"I didn't poop on your car." I said. "I am not a naughty birdy."

"No, I believe you didn't." she said. She looked about ready to kick in my face. YES I am making her mad! "You didn't do that you were still naughty. And what happens to naughty birdies?"

"We escape in the maid's hair usually." I said.

"No, guess again."

"Oh, we're let go in the park right?"

"NO!" She screamed at me. "Naughty birdies get rocks thrown at them."

"Oh no need to give me diamonds for my awesome performance." I said.

"Shut up, Max." Iggy said.

"Really, jewelry weighs me down."

"Shut up, Max!" Iggy said again.

"Death by diamonds that can be arranged."

"Don't say anything."

"Really, if I were you I would listen to him Maximum Ride. Life would be a little less painless for you if you did." She said turning on her heel and leaving.

Right before Iggy's conversation

* * *

Megan's POV

"And that's why we need your help." Alice said.

"All right, I'll do it. The flock is the last thing I have to tie me to this world anyway." I said.

We flew to right where Callie said we should go… well I think it was Callie anyway. While I was away I realized that Iggy was… I don't know it's hard to word it… maybe I had a small crush on him. I don't know my feelings are so screwy.

10 minutes later…

"Life would be a little less painless if you did." said a girl. Okay I'm white and I mean white, compared to someone like Nudge or even Max and Fang, I glowed in the dark, but this girl, she had to have been albino because of the red eyes but it looked like she had colored her hair black to match her wings. She was wearing a dress that matched her eyes… bright red and stiletto heels to match. I rubbed my ankles just thinking about wearing them. OUCH!

As soon as she was gone I swooped into the room. First I disabled the camera, well made it show the same image until someone figured out what I had done and then I did the same to the microphones around the room. I was the one they chose to go through the window because I'm a) good with technology, and b) quiet and graceful as well as thin.

When I saw Max looking smug in her crate I stifled a laugh. She looked up and I placed my fingers to my lips. I was dressed in one of Max's mom's old lab coats, even added some pocket protectors to look the part, in case someone saw me.

I crouched near her cage and picked the lock, and then with a satisfying but barely audible click the lock popped off.

Max mouthed the words "thank you." She's like me… not the touchy feely type. Her head jerked to the crate next to hers.

Iggy right. He appeared to be asleep after all it had been about half an hour since that creepy chick walked out of the room, I set to work on his lock. And then it clicked open. Max went over to shake him awake I leaped onto her crate. At first he wouldn't see me.

"Whaaaaa?" He said looking at the open door. "how did you… Max what?"

I stuck my head in his crate "Hi." I said.

"This is a dream, it's all just a crazy dream. In just a second I'll wake up and Desdemona will come in here and kill me." He said.

I pinched his arm… hard enough to draw blood. "Sorry!" I said quickly healing it. Just so you know I was still on top of Max's crate trying to balance while being upside-down.

"Okay this is real."

I fell. "Owwwwwwww."

"Defiantly real." He said. "What's the plan?"

Plan, plan! What was the PLAN. I had defiantly lost brain cells while being upside-down. Iggy also was kind of cute and he made me lose my train of thought. I scrunched up my face. "Get through that window I think."

"I take it as your part of my flock now?" Max said.

"Yeah I think… that's what Nudge said like three million times but…" I heard stilettos. "Go now, out the window."

They both went as fast as they could. When they were around the corner of the building when the door burst open.

"Who are you?" Said the albino girl with red eyes… I'm going to guess this was Desdemona.

"I'm new." I said.

"What's your name?"

"Julia Childs." Why, oh why did I choose a famous chefs name at this time. I might have well said Rachel Ray.

"Like the chef?"

"My parents were big fans."

"I don't remember employing you."

"Ummmmm." She ripped off my lab coat. Reveling a green shirt with slots in the back for wings.

"Where are the birds?"

"Ummmm." Fang had given me a knife, and some tranquilizer things.

I ran at her with the sleeping medication, I knocked her out, with very little sign of a struggle. I grabbed my lab coat and jumped fluidly out the window.

* * *

Max's POV

"You saved our lives."

"Yeah so?" Megan said nonchalantly. "I'm legally dead now, so legally you escaped without help."

"Legally maybe." I said. "I still owe you."

"You repaid me by accepting me into your flock." She said. "You don't owe me anything."

"She's part of the flock now?" Iggy said.

Megan smiled. I swear there is something between them. "Yeah."

"Sweet."

"Sweetness." Megan corrected. Yeah there is something.


End file.
